


Down the Rabbit Hole

by RubberDucky24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDucky24/pseuds/RubberDucky24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was pretty sure of three things: Louis Tomlinson is crazy, he loves art, and he's into girls. What happens when he discovers one of these things may not be so true? </p><p>Or the one where Harry likes Zayn and Zayn likes Harry but he's too afraid to admit it. Louis pines for Liam. Liam avoids Louis. Niall is the drunk voice of reason trying to woo Cher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> If you like make it known and ill continue. Not sure if this is any good.

Zayn was sure he had to be at the wrong room. When he stepped inside there was a whirlwind of clothes strewn all over the place. There were shoe boxes full of books and posters covering one whole wall. No, see he HAD to be in the wrong room. 

"Oh hello mate, I'm Louis. Sorry about the mess trying to figure out where I put my..."he turned around mid-sentence and flipped the mattress to his bed. "Aha! Here it is" he turned back to Zayn holding a shoe. "Can't go exploring campus without my lucky pair of Toms. Don't know how this one got under there though" he scratched his head with a confused pout.  
"Right well m'Zayn." Zayn held out his hand for Louis to shake but instead he pulled Zayns bags off his shoulders, grabbed his suitcases out the hallway, turned Zayn around pushing him out the door and declared "Let's go explore!"  
\----------------------------------------------  
It was a weird first encounter the way he and Louis met. Now look at them two years later in their junior year sharing a flat together and remarkably they'd become the best of friends. Lou was just like that though. Someone you could easily relate to so much so that he was pretty much everyone on campuses friend. But Zayn was indeed his best friend. The chap to pull him out of trouble or be standing right next to him getting into trouble. They were inseparable.  
"Lou mind making me some tea? I would but the kitchen is so far" Zayn called to Louis from the couch. 

"You right lazy bastard, I'll do it but only cus I'd like a cup myself." Lou pushed his head as he passed the couch to get to the kitchen. "I heard about this party tonight. Of course we're going. Supposed to be the first major rager of the year."

Zayn looked up from his book to eye Louis suspiciously. "Who says rager anymore?" He questioned. Lou threw him a dirty look over the couch.  
"I do! Point is make sure you make yourself pretty. Do your quiff and makeup super nice" he snarky remarked as he set Zayns tea down on a coaster in front of him. 

"Ugh come on Lou. School hasn't even started yet there will be plenty of parties to go to later." 

"I don't care WE are going and WE will get shitfaced and WE will have fun. Any questions?" When Zayns only response was a huffing noise Lou gave a satisfactory smile. "Very good be ready by 10."  
\------------------------------------------------  
At 10pm sharp Louis was dragging Zayn out the door and down to the Rabbit Hole. 

The Rabbit Hole was the only bar around that played decent music and allowed the college students to act wild and crazy. When the boys walked inside the placed was already packed.

“m’gonna go find us some drinks, mingle Zaynie, remember this is a party!” Louis disappears into the crowd leaving Zayn to stand there and wonder why he lets himself be dragged into things like this. Not like he doesn’t like a good party but the semester hasn’t even started. He could be using this time to prepare for it in some way. Sighing because he knows there’s no way he’s going to be able to leave without Louis, Zayn makes his way around to try to find a table to relax at for the night. Just because it’s a party doesn’t mean he needs to be up and socializing. The only free table in the entire joint seems to be directly in front of the dance floor. The chances of his actually dancing are VERY slim so he takes the table and claims it. As soon as he sits down a blonde boy with a smile as bright as the suns crashes into the table.

“Oi mate, sorry.” The blone says to him. “M’gonna give you another black eye keep playin round Johnnie!” The blonde turns back to Zayn and gives him a sparkling smile. “Seriously sorry bout that, m’Niall.” He holds his hand out for Zayn to shake. Zayn introduces himself and quickly sits back down. “You know this is a party right, why ya sitting here all alone? Come on then, let’s get this party started.” Grabbing Zayn up he whisked him away into the middle of the dance floor. Now any other time this wouldn't have been cool, some dude he doesn't know drags him out to dance. But Zayn had to admit he liked Niall. He was bubbly and charming, probably a bit of a goof and clumsy too but he liked that. He seemed genuine. When Niall noticed Zayn not dancing he pushed his friend Arielle to him. Arielle began doing a slow grind with her backside to Zayns front. Getting comfortable Zayn put his hands on her hips and started to follow her movements, there went his whole “not dancing” thing.

“Zayn my man, you’re actually dancing?! That’s great, meet my new friends Harry and Leeyum” Louis appeared by Zayn passing him a rum and coke while introducing the two new blokes next to him. He said Liam’s name with a little too much emphasis, Zayn could already see the hearts in his eyes. Zayn tossed his head toward Niall. 

“Louis meet Niall.” Louis and Niall embraced and laughed like they were old friends who had known each other all their lives, making Zayn wonder how much he had already had to drink. With everyone talking and Zayn still dancing he finally had a chance to look over the two blokes Louis introduced. Liam was exactly Louis type: strong looking with muscles busting out his shirt, deep eyes, a dopey smile, and that fatherly look about him. Harry on the other hand was the complete opposite. He was tall and lanky, with a mop of messy brown curls, and the most beautiful green eyes Zayn has ever seen. 

Whoa! Did he just think that to himself about a guy? Well I mean that’s okay, he can appreciate another man’s attractive features. And yes he was attractive to Zayn. He had the kind of beauty you only see in paintings. His features mesh well together molding him into this beautiful being. And that being just happened to be eyeing Zayn with intensity. 

But you see Zayn sees himself as straight. Yeah he appreciates Harry’s beauty but that’s it. It’s just an appreciation. Nothing more. So to prove that to himself he leans down and whispers to the girl, “hey wanna get out of here?” She spins on her heels and gives him what he assumes is the sexiest smirk she can muster. Without saying anything she grabs his hand and tugs him out the door with a quick shout over his shoulder to Louis… “Don’t wait up!” Louis gives him a thumbs up and Harry well, if he gives a disappointed look, Zayn pretends that doesn’t send a twinge to his heart.


End file.
